


hold me tight

by tzushi



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Death, No I don't care, clementine is baby and violet just wants to protect her, yes it's four in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzushi/pseuds/tzushi
Summary: violet wanted to help clementine deal with her nightmares.





	hold me tight

Violet knew about Clementine's nightmares. Almost everyone in the school did. Even though Clementine got embarrassed over these things and wanted to keep them a secret, some nights her screams were so bad that they would wake up the whole school.

It worried Violet that she never knew what to do or how to help. Clementine was constantly having nightmares, but Violet was never there to comfort her, and even when she was she panicked and couldn't think of the right thing to do

Tonight, however, Violet hoped she would be there for Clementine. AJ wouldn't be in his room tonight, so Violet hoped she would be able to spend the night and hopefully comfort Clementine. She hoped she could find a way to break down those sturdy walls that her girlfriend had built up so she could figure out how to help.

Dinner had finished a few hours ago, and eventually almost everyone had retreated to their rooms. Violet was on watch for the next few hours, but the entire time she was too busy focused on Clementine. She wanted to help her girlfriend so badly, and tonight might be her only chance to talk to her alone. Whenever AJ was around, Violet knew it was difficult for Clementine to get personal. She didn't want to scare the boy that looked up to Clementine, the boy that thought Clementine was fearless and strong.

With AJ gone, Violet knew that Clementine would be getting lonely around this time. She heard the hesitance in her girlfriend's voice when she agreed to let AJ spend the night in Louis' room. AJ had taken a new comfort in Louis ever since the incident on the boat, and Louis didn't seem to mind, happy to have him around.

Violet immediately knew that she needed to step in and comfort the girl. It would only be right for her to do so, after everything that Clementine had done for her.

So at around midnight, just after Violet had finished her look-out shift, she found herself in front of Clementine's door, hand hovering in front of it as she debated knocking. She knew Clementine wouldn't be sleeping at this time- the girl had expressed many times that she could never fall asleep quickly.

Blowing out a small sigh, she softly knocked on the door, lips pressed into a thin line. She heard some shuffling around in the room, before the door was gently pulled open. Clementine peeked her head out, Violet feeling her heart swell at the sight of the girl's messy hair, finally let down and not pulled up like usual.

"Hey," Violet greeted, not able to prevent the big smile growing on her face.

"Hey," Clementine quietly replied, returning the smile. She pulled the door open wider, stepping aside so Violet could enter. The blonde graciously did, eyes immediately focusing on her girlfriend. Clementine was still learning how to use her crutches, slightly struggling to stand normally without almost tipping over. "Everything alright, Vi?"

The blonde nodded her head as Clementine intertwined their hands, gently tugging her over to her own bed and taking a seat on it before resting her crutches against the nightstand. Violet followed beside the girl, allowing Clementine to lean her head on Violet's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Great, even," she responded, fiddling with Clementine's hand that she was still holding. "I just... I wanted to come in here tonight. To comfort you. I know that you get lonely and scared when AJ's not here."

Clementine smiled even brighter at her girlfriend's words. "I love you so much," she quietly whispered.

Violet thought- no, she knew that she had come such a long way from before, that she was much more confident and able to say things she couldn't before. But her face still flushed red as she stuttered out the words, "I- I love you too," which only caused Clementine's smile to double.

Desperate to take the focus off of her flushed face, Violet asked, "Want to get comfortable?" as she motioned to the bed they were sitting on. "Y'know, in case we get tired."

Clementine nodded her head, and with the help of Violet she scooted over to the side and slid under the covers, Violet following behind after she blew out the candle resting on the nightstand.

Without missing a beat, Clementine's arms were instantly wrapped around Violet's waist, eyes shut. Violet had feared that Clementine had already fallen asleep, but she heard the girl let out a small giggle.

"It's so much warmer now that you're here," she whispered, snuggling closer to the girl. "I was freezing before, but now I feel just right."

Violet's face slightly flushed as she let out a small laugh. "I'm glad you see me only as a personal heater."

"The best heater," Clementine muttered, voice growing quieter. Sensing that Clementine was already growing tired, Violet had to stifle a yawn of her own as she suggested that they talk for a bit before they sleep.

And so they did. They talked about anything they were comfortable with. Violet told Clementine about life at Ericson's before the apocalypse- how she and Ruby constantly played pranks on the principal whenever they had the chance, how Louis was always getting Violet in trouble by sneaking into the music room together late at night, and more. In return, Clementine told Violet about her adventures post-apocalypse. A bit more about Lee, about Javier and Kate and Gabe, how she _almost_ had a thing with Gabe, and Violet could tell by the way her lips slightly curled up that she wasn't quite proud of that ("Hey, he was a pretty rude kid! He probably would've come to this school if the apocalypse never happened.").

Slowly but surely, the two began to drift off, Clementine more so than Violet. Soon enough, Clementine was out like a light, leaving Violet laying there, half-asleep but not quite there yet.

But Violet quickly learned that Clementine tended to talk in her sleep. She found it quite endearing, really. She muttered some names, some new and some familiar. Lee, Kenny, Luke, AJ. Violet found it harmless and didn't bother to wake the girl.

They laid together face to face, squishing tightly against each other as they held each other desperately close to each other. Occasionally, Clementine would tighten her grip on Violet, her eyebrows furrowing as she muttered something incoherent. Violet would have to restrain herself from placing a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead.

Then the trembling started. The shaky breathing. Sweat began to bead on Clementine's forehead as her mutterings grew louder and louder, instantly waking Violet up fully.

"No," Clementine called, her voice cracking as she shifted, "No, don't... don't take him..."

Her movements became more frantic, her eyes darting around in a panic behind closed eyelids. Her breathing picked up, her body heavily trembling as she began to shout incoherent things.

"Clem," Violet quietly called, unwrapping one arm from Clementine's waist as she gently placed it on the side of the girl's face. "Clementine, you need to wake up, okay? You're having a nightmare."

If Clementine processed any of Violet's words, she didn't show it, only growing more and more panicked. Violet placed a hand on Clementine's arm, gently shaking it.

"Clementine," she called a bit louder, trying to stop herself from panicking as well, "Can you hear me? You need to wake up."

Once again, her words went in one ear and out the other, Clementine's eyebrows furrowing as her jerked her head around.

"Clementine!"

Said girl's eyes fluttered open, and before Violet could even process what was happening, Clementine was sitting up and bending the arm that Violet held on Clementine's at a painfully unnatural angle, so close to snapping the bone.

"C- Clem! It's me. Violet," the girl quickly stated, biting her tongue to hold back a curse. Realization dawned in Clementine's tired eyes as she instantly sunk back into the way she was laying before, beginning to freak out once again.

"I'm- Vi- fuck, sorry," she heaved out through shaky breaths, sounding like she was about to make herself pass out. "I was... they were dying, Vi... I-"

"Shh, Clem, it's okay," Violet whispered, running her hand's through the girl's curly hair. "I'm okay. You're okay. You're safe. We're all safe."

Clementine was still struggling to breathe, but she was more awake now. Her fists tightly gripped the back of Violet's shirt, eyes screwed shut as if everything would simply disappear when she opened them.

"It's okay, Clementine," Violet softly said, gently placing her hand on the side of Clementine's face. "It was just a nightmare. I'm right here. We're all safe."

Clementine slowly blinked her eyes open, Violet's heart almost breaking at the fear and distrust they held. They quickly began to pool with tears and Violet hugged her even tighter, allowing the girl to bury her face into her chest as she began to sob.

"I- I can't handle it anymore," she shakily whispered, clearly struggling to keep her voice low. "Vi, I- I've done so many bad things. I've gotten so many people killed. And they haunt me every fucking night. I can't- I can't take it anymore. I'm a _murdere_ r!"

"No, no don't say that," Violet worriedly muttered, trying to keep the panic out of her voice, hoping Clementine wouldn't realize how much she was panicking in fear of not being able to help her. "Nobody's death is your fault, Clementine. You're not a murderer. Yes, people took risks for you, but that's not your fault. It never was and it never will be."

"What about Lee? Omid? Even Christa, when she was rightfully pissed at me about Omid, she died protecting me and it's all my fault! I should've done something, I should've stepped in, but all I did was _run_!" Clementine exclaimed, shaking her head side to side. "I just left them all to die! It's all my fault! Lee got bitten trying to save me and I had to kill him! Omid got shot protecting me, and Christa is probably still rotting in that forest because of those fucking thieves, if she's not living as their miserable prisoner!"

"Clem, you need to breathe," Violet whispered, hugging her girlfriend tighter. She placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "Listen to me, okay? No one's death is your fault. They might have protected you, but that doesn't mean that their deaths are your fault. They wanted you to live on. And, _God_ , Clem, they'd be so fucking proud of you right now if they could see you. You've come so far thanks to them. Don't regret the things you've done in the past, you have to be thankful. They sacrificed themselves so you could come this far."

Those words seemed to calm Clementine down a bit, but she was still shaking, heavily breathing. She shook her head side to side once more, Violet could tell she was still crying because of her laboured breathing and her constant sniffles. "I failed them, Violet. They died just so I could do... _what_? I haven't accomplished anything for them. They should've lived, Lee should've just left me in my treehouse, or on the side of the street. He shouldn't have taken me with him. All I did was fuck everything up! It's like a chain of dominoes, all this shit that happened is because of _me_! If I was removed, everything would be okay."

Violet was shocked into silence at those words. Did she really believe all of that? She couldn't stand to let Clementine think so little of herself- especially when she was worth so much more than she was letting on.

"Please, Clem, listen to me," Violet spoke, her voice finally calm. "If it wasn't for you, so many things would have gone wrong. AJ wouldn't be here. All of us here at Ericson's? We'd either be dead or be working as brainwashed soldiers for Delta. Those people you met before you came here? From what you've told me, you saved them. You helped them protect a city from becoming corrupt. You're a hero, Clementine. If it weren't for you, so many things would be wrong. So don't you dare think so little of yourself. You're the strongest, most amazing person I've ever met, and all of us here are so lucky to have you."

She took in a shaky breath, hugging Clementine tighter.

" _I'm_ so lucky to have you. And so, so grateful that you're here with me now. God knows where I'd be without you. You saved me so many times, Clementine."

She noticed how Clementine's breathing was much calmer now, how the girl was barely shaking anymore. Clementine tightened her arms around Violet's waist, raising her head.

Violet's calm, shining green eyes met Clementine's sad, puffy amber ones.

"I love you so much," Clementine whispered in a wavering voice, Violet's heart soaring at the honesty in Clementine's voice, the genuine tone she had.

"I love you too," Violet responded, voice so quiet she wasn't even sure Clementine could hear it. From the gentle smile that grew on her girlfriend's face, however, she assumed that she did.

Clementine snuggled closer to Violet as the blonde gently swiped some tears from the girl's face, and they both offered each other small, genuine smiles.

"Vi," Clementine called, "Can you hum me a song? To get me back to sleep?"

"Of course," came Violet's instant response as she gently began to curl Clementine's hair around her finger. She began to do as requested, Clementine feeling the reverberations of Violet's hums throughout her body. They both shut their eyes, Clementine letting out a comfortable, relieved sigh.

After a few minutes of Violet mindlessly humming a random tune, she felt Clementine's breathing even out, her body relaxing into Violet's embrace. Violet felt herself following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back, posting a god awful fic that i wrote in like 2 hours again at like 4 in the morning. are we surprised? no.
> 
> i love violet and clementine so much like. they deserve to be happy. clementine deserves a break for once. i just want them to be happy girlfriends living normal lives.


End file.
